032: Fibber
Fibber, A.K.A. Experiment 032, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba and a character in the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. He is designed to detect lies; the more people lie, the more he buzzes, forcing entire populations to tell the truth. Based on Jumba's incorrect theory, this would result in a societal collapse. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. In the episode "Fibber", Pleakley's family shows up and wants him to marry, and Lilo and Stitch help by getting Pleakley's relatives to think that he's going to wed Nani, but 032 starts to mess everything up by buzzing at any lie he hears. He was captured by Gantu, but rescued by Lilo and Stitch in "Snafu". He was also part of Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group in "Spike". Personality Fibber appears to be mute (except when buzzing at a lie) and sometimes blank, although he has displayed emotion on few occasions. For example, in "Spike", when Pleakley managed to convince the other experiments in his E.A.R.W.A.X. group to attempt hugging therapy on each other, Fibber can actually be seen shedding tears. Appearance Fibber is a small orange experiment with small body, arms and legs, a very large head with a dark orange marking on the forehead that glows bright yellow whenever he beeps, little antennae, a little mouth, round nose, black-blue eyes and four ears. Special Abilities Whenever Fibber hears a lie, he responds by emitting a loud buzzing sound and lights up the pattern on his forehead. The bigger the lie, the louder he beeps, and the brighter his marking glows. Weaknesses Fibber appears to be defenseless. Gallery ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series Fibber ScreenCapture 31.05.13 5-28-29.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 5-29-12.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 5-30-49.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 5-31-45.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 5-32-25.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 5-32-56.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-25-53.jpg|Fibber buzzing at a lie ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-26-33.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-26-59.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-27-58.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-29-53.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-31-10.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-32-36.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-33-00.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-33-49.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-41-56.jpg|Fibber in bed with Stitch ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-50-35.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-52-59.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-43-38.jpg|Fibber eating cookies ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-44-22.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-45-00.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-46-08.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-48-02.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-43-23.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 6-51-52.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-48-23.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-00-17.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-00-50.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-02-47.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 17-05-06.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 17-03-57.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 16-58-14.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 16-58-51.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 16-59-27.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-12-45.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-13-09.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-13-43.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-15-06.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-16-37.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-17-53.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-21-26.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 23-23-39.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 23-25-35.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 23-27-13.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-24-01.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-24-35.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-25-19.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 23-27-51.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-26-34.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 23-29-48.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-28-46.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 16-36-38.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 16-37-33.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 16-42-26.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 23-17-42.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 16-51-08.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 23-19-48.jpg ScreenCapture 31.01.13 16-52-44.jpg|Caught by Gantu ScreenCapture 09.03.13 23-38-26.jpg ScreenCapture 09.03.13 23-38-49.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 8-16-12.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 8-18-55.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 8-19-36.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 16-43-36.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 16-44-49.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 16-46-39.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 15-18-04.jpg ScreenCapture 31.05.13 7-10-37.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 18-21-00.jpg Spike ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-09-21.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-18-11.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-25.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-20-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-21-18.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-23-53.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-27-00.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-58-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 19-59-24.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-00-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-01-43.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-03-37.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-04-47.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 10-59-21.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-22-47.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-23-04.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-50-41.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-34.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-05-51.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-51-15.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-11.jpg ScreenCapture 24.09.13 19-52-26.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-01-16.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-01-54.jpg ScreenCapture 28.01.13 1-04-43.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-39-28.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-40-30.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-41-36.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-42-37.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-43-02.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-02-48.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-03-22.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-27-16h22m23s854.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-44-09.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-08.jpg ScreenCapture 30.05.13 11-06-56.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-46-42.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-22.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-47-59.jpg ScreenCapture 27.09.13 20-48-45.jpg ScreenCapture 25.09.13 8-26-25.jpg Remmy 33494404040.jpg Woops ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-17-16.jpg ScreenCapture 01.03.13 15-20-26.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-28-22.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-32-50.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-33-28.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-34-01.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-35-24.jpg ScreenCapture 17.07.13 19-36-12.jpg Snafu ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h38m58s537.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-18h45m10s238.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h21m10s596.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h47m45s810.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h48m08s495.jpg ScreenCapture-20-01-16-05h45m39s423.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h53m14s089.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h54m59s080.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-22h58m04s231.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h02m14s800.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m06s852.jpg ScreenCapture-19-09-23-23h03m29s922.jpg Leroy & Stitch Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h50m30s116.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h48m56s68.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m13s82.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-20h11m05s154.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m21s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-23h00m42s156.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h43m03s121.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h42m50s251.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h46m30s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h03m20s52.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m36s231.png Vlcsnap-2013-08-14-15h35m13s36.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h34m20s244.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h21m37s94.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin of Stitch The Origin Of Stitch Fibber.png|Misidentified as Experiment 580 (Friday) Miscellaneous Panes11.jpg Fibber Experiments on the Loose.png Trivia *Fibber was first revealed in a DVD bonus feature of ''Stitch! The Movie in the experiment gallery. *Fibber was activated off-screen. *In his debut, it is revealed that Fibber likes cookies, as he was seen raiding the cookie jar at one point. *In "Spike", Fibber was seen at Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group, but Gantu captured him. **However, this episode was confirmed by Jess Winfield to take place chronologically after "Snafu", considering the fact that Nosy, Bonnie, and Clyde are also present in Pleakley's E.A.R.W.A.X. group.L&S Says Mahalo TV Tome. (December 13, 2004) Archived from the original on March 19, 2016. Retrieved on May 27, 2018. *In "Snafu", Fibber did not buzz when Reuben denied being ticklish. Since the containers are oddly not soundproof, it is possible that Fibber wasn't paying attention. Arguably, Reuben may have been telling the truth, but is not immune to Tickle-Tummy's tickling ability. *His number was also given to Hammerface in the English dub of Stitch!. *Fibber's head appears in the online game Jumba's Lab. References Category:Experiments Category:Captured experiments Category:Males